


A True Beginning

by snymph12



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: (That’s really just implied), Alternate Universe - College/University, Getting Together, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, actual communication, i keep things really vague, what a walk down memory lane this was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snymph12/pseuds/snymph12
Summary: When Zuko begrudgingly gives a new dating app a try, he discovers something far better than he could have ever imagined. But Zuko’s hometown of Caldera is a long, long way from Omashu.Will the distance prove to be too much of a challenge?
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 80
Collections: Zukka 18+ Chaos Server: Jan 2021 Exchange





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [finnamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnamin/gifts).



> This was a lot of fun to write once I got in the right groove! Shout out to my beta Maddie for her patience and the gift that was the summery <3 and to my second pair of eyes [theobliviouswriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theobliviouswriter/pseuds/theobliviouswriter)!
> 
> Thanks for the prompt, finnamin! Hope you enjoy(:

_Ping!_

Zuko startled at the noise. It was not an alert that he immediately recognized. When he picked up his phone he saw that it was an alert for the latest app that Ty Lee had convinced him to download. _To meet new people_. Giving in to Ty Lee was easier than fighting her, he knew that from personal experience. The proof was that she had created his entire profile, pictures and all.

He squinted at the alert, _You Have A New Message!_ was staring back at him. He didn’t really want to look at it, but it was better than tossing and turning in an attempt to sleep. He swiped his thumb across the screen, tapped on the app with the red notification, convinced that it’ll be a dead end conversation.

**CaptB:** _hi there! i see you know how to handle a sword 😉_

Zuko blinked and, instead of answering the message, he pulled up his own personal profile. 

He choked back a groan when he saw the photo is from a “photoshoot” that Mai had to do for her final project. He didn’t even know how Ty Lee got that photo since he never saved any of them to his own phone. He’s posed the way Mai had instructed, looking away from the camera, but still facing it so the photo captured his entire face. The dao swords are gripped in his hands in a way that makes him appear confident.

Quickly Zuko swiped through the other photos. 

The second picture was of him playing Pai Show with uncle, eyes narrowed in deep concentration with a hand on his chin as he glared at the board. _When did Ty Lee even take this?!_ (He has his suspicions based on the angle of the photo). Another one is of him at the park, a shot from behind where he’s clearly feeding the turtleducks. He internally groaned again and now knows _exactly_ where Ty Lee got these photos. The final one is the last mirror selfie he took, and only to show off the recent tattoo on his arm. The shading had just been completed that day, and after multiple _sessions_ it was finally done, with no regrets.

He knew the last photo was one he’d sent to Ty Lee at least.

After a few taps, he was back to the message. It was kind of cliche and corny, but Zuko wasn’t expecting anything more from a dating app.

**ZuzuHere:** _That’s from a photoshoot for a friend._

**ZuzuHere:** _Not that I don’t know how to handle a sword._

**ZuzuHere:** _I mean that in a professional sense._

**ZuzuHere:** _I know how to handle a sword, professionally._

**ZuzuHere:** _That sounds worse._

**ZuzuHere:** _Hello._

He’s glad that CaptB couldn’t see him, not when Zuko saw his username. _Zuzu?!_ He was going to kill Ty Lee.

He locked his phone after shooting her a text, knowing that it was too late (or early) for her to even be awake. Sleep was the much safer option at that point.

_Ping!_

Zuko startled again at the notification, not expecting to hear back from CaptB so soon. 

**CaptB:** _lol! ok professional swordsman ⚔️👀_

**CaptB:** _not a hobby that i see often_

**CaptB:** _not outside of myself anyway_

Zuko was already typing back a response before he even realized.

**ZuzuHere:** _Yourself?_

It was all he sent before he tapped on CaptB’s profile. The guy was twenty-five, single, and the app told Zuko that he was in Harbor City. Zuko frowned. Harbor City was _a lot_ further away than he had expected. His main photo was of him looking at the camera, clearly a selfie, but with a wide smile, and such blue eyes that Zuko had to wonder if they were contacts. Dark hair, slightly curled, framed his face, curved around his chin, it was a look that suited him _very well_.

The rest of the photos varied from CaptB with a large dog, him with a group of friends (he looked drunk), to the last photo of him at the beach. Zuko discovered that CaptB had the sides of his head shaved since his hair was pulled back into a wolf’s tail. The way the water reflected off of him from the sunlight did him so many favors. The silver studs that adorned his nipples didn’t hurt either.

_Ping!_

_Ping!_

The notification surprised Zuko (again) to the point where he almost dropped his phone on his face.

**CaptB:** _yep! 🗡 im pretty good with a jian but masterful with a boomerang 😏_

_Boomerang?_ Zuko thought to himself, that wasn’t what he expected. 

**CaptB:** _those are dao swords in ur photo right?_

Zuko was impressed.

**ZuzuHere:** _Yes._

**CaptB:** _that’s so cool!_

**CaptB:** _i see ur in bss_

**CaptB:** _that’s not too far from where i live_

**CaptB:** _in omashu_

**CaptB:** _i know it says harbor city on my profile_

**CaptB:** _but im just visiting_

**CaptB:** _promise lol_

Zuko hesitated. 

**ZuzuHere:** _Yes. I’m in Ba Sing Se._

He didn’t offer more than that. He didn’t offer that he was only in Ba Sing Se because he was visiting his uncle. He didn’t say that he was leaving in two days to go back home. Home that was on the other side of _the ocean_.

**CaptB:** _dont worry im not going to ask if we can meet up right away lol_

**CaptB:** _im not THAT easy 😉😏😌_

Zuko released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Why was he so nervous? The chances of even _meeting_ CaptB were slimmer than the chances of the conversation continuing.

**ZuzuHere:** _Okay._

It was alright, Zuko thought, it was only one late night conversation anyway.

***

It’s been weeks since Zuko returned to Caldera. Weeks since he and _Sokka_ first exchanged messages. In the end he came clean to Sokka and told him that he didn’t live in Ba Sing Se, that he was also visiting family at the time. Sokka was disappointed, but he understood. After all, his location at the time wasn’t accurate either.

He didn’t expect to continue to hear from Sokka, thinking that the distance was too great. But Sokka _did_ reach out. He wanted to make sure Zuko made it home safely, and continued to do so even after he had returned to Omashu. It wasn’t long after _that_ when Sokka asked if they could exchange phone numbers.

There had been a rush of hesitation at first. Zuko had heard enough horror stories from Ty Lee and Mai about exchanging phone numbers with people on the internet to make him wary. But this was _Sokka_ . Sokka who lived in Omashu, a distance that couldn’t be crossed by a short car ride. Sokka, who wanted to be his _friend_ despite the distance. If he turned out to be some creep then Zuko would just as easily block his number.

Ty Lee teased Zuko relentlessly when he told her and Mai, and had quickly snatched his phone in attempts to lurk through Sokka’s profile. Luckily for him, Zuko had already deleted the app by the time he told them about Sokka and their exchange of numbers. He did _not_ tell her that Sokka frequently sent him photos.

The exchange of numbers changed many things. Mostly in how often Sokka would reach out. He would frequently send a string of messages that sounded more like a one-sided conversation than actual sense sometimes. Zuko had wondered the first time he received the bombardment of texts if perhaps he had been too hasty in giving out his number. Was Sokka the clingy type that needed more attention than Zuko could realistically give?

When he had finally worked himself up to ask Sokka about the string of texts, Sokka had called him instead, and given him an apology.

“My sister, Katara, is always telling me that I need to find a better way to get my thoughts out rather than send off a string of texts like I’m expecting your undivided attention. Sorry about that. I guess I kind of forgot,” he said. He sounded sheepish and nervous. “I’m not looking for a response, especially not immediately. I’ll try not to do that to you ne—”

“No!” Zuko said too loud, cutting Sokka off. “I mean—I just—” He wasn’t really sure what he was, or what made him want to reassure Sokka that he could still send him his string of rapid-fire texts. “If you’re not… expecting an immediate response then you can, you know, text me.” He cringed at how uncertain he sounded. He wouldn’t have been surprised if Sokka didn’t believe a word.

There was a rustling sound from the other end of the line. “Are you sure?” Sokka asked, tentatively. “I know it can be a lot.” It was said in the way that someone who has been told that too often.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Zuko tried to be more convincing in his response.

The tone must come through because Sokka exhaled and then jumped into the topics from his earlier string of messages. Zuko shouldn’t have found it endearing, Mai would have found it annoying, but Sokka sounded so passionate.

It wasn’t every day, not even every week, but when he did flood Zuko’s phone with texts, it was always more than a challenge for Zuko to piece them together. Half of the time he failed and ended up either filing it away as a Sokka-ism, or asked him directly about the messages.

The string of rapid fire texts was how Zuko found out little things about Sokka, his likes and dislikes. Sokka woke up early for classes, but wasn’t a morning person. He had an unhealthy addiction to caffeine, but wasn’t a coffee snob. There were five tattoos adorning Sokka’s body, but he was definitely not a fan of needles.

Amidst the comments and word vomit that only made sense to Sokka, he would sometimes throw in personal quips. Zuko could infer some (most were about Katara and her boyfriend Aang) but others seemed to have a deeper meaning. Zuko picked up on that easily enough, particularly the first time he asked about Sokka’s comment on an anniversary.

Sokka went quiet at the question. It wasn’t often when Sokka would go quiet. Zuko had found it unnerving. Perhaps he shouldn’t have mentioned it at all.

“My mother. It’s the anniversary of…” Sokka said, voice just as quiet, as though he was fighting to remain as neutral as possible. It made Zuko’s stomach clench uncomfortably, a familiar loss twisting inside. They hadn’t talked in depth about family yet, just the passing mentions of Sokka’s sister, and Zuko’s uncle in Ba Sing Se.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t—” Zuko had started to say.

“It’s—It’s alright,” Sokka reassured, followed by a breath of an exhale across the line. The silence hung between them, and Zuko could feel the grief that Sokka must have been feeling, as if it’s his own, because he _knew_ that feeling. “It was a long time ago, but it—” He heaved a sigh, “it never quite goes away. And it feels sometimes like it was only just—” Sokka had cut himself off, voice cracking mid-sentence. 

“I know,” Zuko whispered into the silence that began to fall once more. “I—I know,” he repeated. He didn’t want to elaborate, he didn’t think he needed to either. It was the most he had said about the topic in a long time. Even just those handful of words had felt too much.

Sokka seemed to have either caught on to Zuko’s inner struggle or didn’t want to discuss further because he cleared his throat and launched into another topic. Zuko then let Sokka’s voice wash over him, the conversation rolled through Sokka’s classes, and the internship that he was hoping to land over that summer.

Later, Zuko would think back on the call. He hadn’t expected the response. It was another layer to Sokka, a depth that he hadn’t expected. What was more, it had made Zuko want to _willingly_ share a piece of his own life—however minuscule—when it had taken him so long to do so even with his therapist. It hit him then: Sokka was his _friend_ . A genuine, unexpected friend. When had that _happened_ ? It felt like only recently that “CaptB” was sending him a vague innuendo about _sword fighting_ , and now here he was, a friend.

Maybe he should thank Ty Lee for making that profile.

  
  


***

_Six Months Later_

  
  


It wasn’t the first time that Sokka caught Zuko off guard, not even the second. But it still made him freeze and immediately question if he had heard correctly. It wasn’t something casual or heavy like it had been when Sokka had asked about Zuko’s mother or his scar.

“I know it would be difficult. You live in Caldera, and I’m in Omashu. But—I think we could make it work. I want to try. With you.” Sokka sounded nervous through the phone, but still confident.

The thing is, Zuko wasn’t as confident. Zuko would be lying if he said he’s never imagined it before, to be able to make casual plans and hang out, to simply spend time with each other on a regular basis. But a romantic relationship? Zuko wasn’t sure he could see that working out. 

“I—” he exhaled. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” He said quietly. There’s a part of him that twisted painfully just saying those words.

“Why not?” Sokka asked, as though he anticipated Zuko’s response.

“It’s a long distance,” Zuko said, swallowing hard. “Don’t you have plans to move to Ba Sing Se when you’re done with your courses in Omashu?”

“Yeah,” Sokka said slowly, as though he still couldn’t see the point as to why that would be an issue.

Zuko let the silence hang between them until it was awkward, a dark clawing feeling gnawed at his stomach. “That’s... further from Caldera than Omashu,” he said, almost a question as though it wasn’t already obvious.

“It’s only an extra hour of travel.” The answer was said neutrally. “Don’t you have plans to transfer when you’re done at BRU?”

Zuko _did_ , but those plans all hinged on whether or not he could get the grades to qualify for the program at BSSU. Sokka _knew that_ , he knew it had been a source of Zuko’s greatest stress, and not something that he enjoyed talking about when it was so uncertain (despite how encouraging Sokka always was).

“That’s it then?” Sokka said, voice quiet.

He didn’t sound as though he was angry, but Zuko doesn’t hear _anything_ in his voice, and that wasn’t like Sokka. He’d talked to him for too long to not know his moods by his voice alone. He hated that he was the one who made Sokka like this, that Zuko’s uncertainty and hesitation hurt his friend.

“I—” Zuko cut himself off, he didn’t even know what he could say. What he _wanted_ to say, and what he _should_ say warred with each other.

“Is it the distance? Because I thought that... well I guess… Do you…” Sokka trailed off, as though he needed to prepare himself. “Do you not feel that way about me?”

The question settled around Zuko’s heart and _squeezed_ . It was the one thing that Zuko had been trying to keep hidden, tucked away and never examined too closely. He should have known better than to think that he could hide it from Sokka, even over the phone, and the countless video calls and text messages, it had been obvious. His face _burned_ at the realization, how long had Sokka known? 

“That’s—that’s not it,” Zuko said finally, he could hear Sokka breathe out as though in relief. “I just—It’s a large distance.” It’s a fact, he can’t deny it, they hadn’t even properly _met_ yet but Sokka was willing, and _wanting_ . _Despite the distance_ . “Can you give me some time? To think about it,” he added quickly. He owed him this much, to take the actual time to think about it, and not just turn him down because of _logistics_.

“Yes-yes—of course, Zuko. You’ll tell me when? When… you know?” There was a hint of nervousness in his tone.

“Yes,” Zuko said quietly, attempting to sound more confident than he felt.

Sokka didn’t respond right away, but Zuko could still hear the noises that indicated he was still on the line. “Alright,” he said at last. He heaved a deep breath, “So did you decide on what you’re wearing to Ty Lee’s party?”

The question caught Zuko so off guard that he wasn’t sure he heard right. It took him a second to realize that this was Sokka letting the subject go. He was not questioning further, instead he was accepting Zuko’s request. It was what Zuko should have expected from Sokka, he had been nothing but kind to him since the beginning. 

Deep down he wondered if he really had to think about it at all.

  
  


***

The first time they met Zuko was a nervous wreck.

Realistically he knew it was coming, eventually. It was only the most logical course of action when _dating_ someone you met on the internet. He’s not sure he’ll ever live down Ty Lee’s smug look when he told her about how, even with the distance, he and Sokka were going to _try_ . Mai had simply told him to be careful, and to _communicate_. The heavy look she gave him carried too much weight.

Sokka had brought up the subject once Zuko’s second semester classes had finally finished. No more finals, and two months of blissful free time. Never mind that he spent all of his free time talking to his _boyfriend_. The word still made something inside of Zuko flutter.

The flutter only turned into a nervous twist in his stomach the closer the time came to Sokka’s expected arrival. Zuko had been waiting patiently (not patiently), pacing back and forth, checking the flight list at every turn. The moment it changed from “on time” to “arrived” made him vibrate in nerves. It would still be some time before Sokka would even deplane, but he was _here_.

_Ding!_

_Ding!_

Zuko fumbled with his phone at the notification, the specific sound telling him who had sent the text before he even read the message.

**Sokka:** _honeyyyy im hereeeeee 😘🛬😁🎉_

He had two seconds to read it before Sokka’s face appeared on his screen with an incoming call.

“ _Sokka_ ,” Zuko breathed, nerves still a tangled mess.

Sokka’s smile was clear in his voice, “Miss me?” He said it the same way he always did when he already knew the answer.

Zuko could tell just by Sokka’s pitch that he was still sitting in the plane, he could _almost_ picture it if not for the fact that they’ve never _met_ before, until today. It was minutes away. They would meet in only a handful of minutes.

“Zuko?” The sound of his own name had brought him back to the present.

“I—Yes, I’m here,” he said quickly. “How was the flight?” 

He let Sokka’s voice wash over him, travel was pretty standard regardless of difficult or decent passengers. It still didn’t make him miss the tell signs of Sokka finally deplaning, the obvious noises shifted around as he moved through the larger crowd of Caldera International.

“No wonder they say you can go anywhere from here,” Sokka said, to himself. “Where are you?” He asked. Zuko’s heart clenched hard and the nervous flutter grew in his stomach.

There wasn’t time to answer when the crowd of people started pouring out onto the terminal. Zuko’s attention slipped away from the phone in his hands, eyes darting around as he looked for a familiar face. He _knew_ Sokka, he knew his face with it’s too blue eyes and dimpled grin.

It was the same face that stared back at him when they finally saw each other.

Zuko felt frozen in place, and he didn’t know how long he stood there, he wasn't even sure which one of them moved first. It could have been the floor that they stood on that raised and brought them crashing together.

Sokka fit against Zuko like no one ever had before. His arms wrapped around him in a way that felt as though Zuko had just come home and had always been there all at once. The people around them didn’t even register to him, all that he noticed was the warmth and smell of _Sokka_.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but before he felt ready Sokka was pulling back. Zuko bit back an unexpected sound of protest, not that Sokka went very far. They were so close that he could see the different shades of blue in Sokka’s eyes, darker closer to his iris. It was only then that Zuko also realized that they were close in height, his gaze was caught directly with Sokka’s in a way that he couldn’t break.

“Hi,” Sokka said intimately into the space between them.

“Hello,” Zuko whispered, hands still settled around Sokka.

Were they blocking the way? Should they have moved to go collect Sokka’s bag? Spirits, Zuko didn’t _care_ , because Sokka was _here,_ right here, in front of him, _in his arms_.

“Let’s go get my bag,” the words were still just as quiet as the greeting, but the _warmth_ in his eyes made Zuko shiver.

He gave a small nod, and pulled away. Then he took a risk, holding out his hand towards Sokka in invitation. There was a moment when he felt as though he might have made the wrong decision, where it— _he_ —was too much. Except Sokka closed the gap and took his hand into his own.

“Lead the way,” he said easily. He gave Zuko’s hand a squeeze, eyes glittering in a combination of mirth and something that Zuko couldn’t quite identify.

A small shift was all it took for Zuko’s hand to adjust, fingers laced between Sokka’s, a red tint on the tips of his ears as he pulled them forward. Following the crowd was the easiest way to get to baggage claim, and Zuko found that for the first time he didn’t mind being amongst so many people if it meant that he was that much closer to Sokka.

Once his baggage was secure, making the walk towards the parking garage was easier. Not easier was Sokka’s clear abhorrence of the heat. (“Who decided that making a city on the surface of the sun was a good idea?” Sokka had whined. “We can’t all have come from the literal South Pole, Sokka.”) 

It was only once in the car, while Sokka sighed in relief at the cool air hitting his face, that Zuko felt his nerves return tenfold.

Sokka was _here_ , _right here_ , Zuko thought to himself. He was sitting in Zuko’s car. This was actually happening. Sokka was here _for the next four days_. There was enough time to freak out about it, but apparently there was just enough left over for it to happen as they sat in the car together.

“Hey.” There was a light touch on his arm, the voice familiar even without the tinny quality through the phone. It snapped Zuko’s attention back, immediately drawing his gaze to Sokka’s face. There was a pinch in his brows, furrowed together and watching him with concern. “Are you alright?”

Tentatively he laid his hand atop Sokka's and gave it a small squeeze. “Yes, just a little…” he trailed off, not having the words to describe everything he was feeling.

“Me too,” Sokka said, his grin shy.

He could see the way Sokka’s eyes roamed over him, not faltering over the scar, but lingering for more than a few seconds on Zuko’s lips. There was a zing of something else now at the question that surfaced in Sokka’s look. He must have seen the answer because his face _shifted,_ growing soft and full of warmth.

The distance closed between them, and across the center console they met. First in a soft brush of lips, a combination of nervous and excitement that made them hesitant. It was only at Zuko’s hand on Sokka’s jaw— _when had he moved his hand?_ —that the kiss deepened. Every bit of yearning, and a thousand messages and calls were worth it _for this_. Their distance meant nothing because Zuko got to have this, right now.

This kiss—their first—was what Zuko would always remember. Even if the distance, or something else, proved to be too much he would always have this memory. Already he knew— _he knew_ —he never wanted to kiss anyone other than Sokka. That certainty should terrify him, and maybe later it would, but right now he was going to be in the moment. They had been waiting months for this moment, maybe even longer, and Zuko wanted to savor every second.

  
  


***

_Two Years Later_

  
  
  


“You put the boxes in the guest room, right?” Zuko asked, for the third time. He knew he was being neurotic about it, but it had taken a painstakingly long time to sort and pack every item that had been deemed worthy of keeping.

“Yes, baby,” Sokka replied easily. Zuko was surprised to not hear a shred of annoyance in his voice, it was in fact laced with a warm affection. “They’re stacked based on the organization system you sent me.”

Zuko wished that the reassurance would soothe his nerves. They had been planning this for months, had been talking about it for even longer. But still Zuko could feel himself abuzz with nerves, stomach twisted in a knot. It felt like he was meeting Sokka for the first time all over again.

“Zuko?” Sokka’s voice broke Zuko out of his thoughts.

“Sokka?” Zuko returned.

“I miss you,” Sokka said easily, a gentleness in his voice that felt as though it wrapped around Zuko like a physical weight.

Zuko couldn’t fight the smile that pulled at his lips if he tried. “I miss you too. One more sleep,” he said, a reminder of their own countdown of when Zuko would be leaving Caldera and arriving in Ba Sing Se.

Sokka made a noise that sounded close to a whine. “Still feels like forever.”

There wasn’t anything Zuko could say to argue against that. It always felt like too long of a wait between the times that they saw each other. The last two years had been hard, but they had made it through, together.

“This time I won’t be leaving,” Zuko said quietly, warm and tender, like something that was fragile. The declaration—the knowledge—of that fact still made his stomach swoop.

“I know,” the excitement and happiness could be heard clear in Sokka’s voice. It made Zuko’s face heat up, even through the phone, and two years later, Sokka still made him feel as though it was all brand new. “You’ve got everything right? Packed? Alarm set? Important documents stored?”

Zuko rolled his eyes, this however _had_ become old. “Yes, Sokka, Mai has an alarm set, too. She and Ty Lee helped me with a final sweep of the place before I dropped off the keys.”

“Alright, alright,” Sokka said, likely having heard the exasperation in Zuko’s voice. “I just don’t want you to have forgotten something important.”

“Sokka.” Zuko said firmly. Sokka needed to be cut off before he continued on _that_ train of thought. “I’m moving to Ba Sing Se, _with you_ . I want this. I promise I want this.” _I want you,_ went unsaid. They weren’t face-to-face but his face still heated at his words. He wasn’t the one that typically gave the reassurance, but the long distance had taught him how.

“Tui and La,” Sokka breathed, awe in his voice. “Yes, you’re right, okay?” 

Zuko could hear rustling through the phone.

“I should probably sleep.” Sokka sounded like he hated that idea, but they both knew it was already late for him in Ba Sing Se, whereas Zuko still had hours left of the evening. “But _tomorrow_...”

Zuko couldn’t help the exhale of a laugh. He— _his boyfriend_ —sounded so excited. He always did when they would be seeing each other again. But this time was different. “Yes, tomorrow, Sokka. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Sokka hummed, and it was so easy to imagine him settling into the bed. So easy to picture him turned so that the side of his face pressed against the pillow. It was a sight that Zuko had seen many times, and not enough. It was a sight that Zuko would be seeing every day after tonight.

“I love you,” Sokka said quietly, making Zuko’s heart jump into his throat. Those words always made him feel as though he was free falling, and never once did Zuko miss returning the sentiment.

“I love _you_.”

“Text me in the morning?” It was something that was rarely asked, but Zuko could relate to Sokka’s nerves. He wasn’t quite sure if he would be able to find much sleep tonight.

When the call ended, Zuko just had the quiet of Mai’s guest room as company. It hit him then. Tonight would be his last night in Caldera. After tonight he wouldn’t have to sleep alone again. There would be no long months of counting down when he would see Sokka again.

They’d been together for two years, but tomorrow felt like a true beginning.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus scene! It’s set at the start of the second time they see each other. Really just some self-indulgent *mature* content that once I thought about it, I couldn’t not write.

It had only been a few months since they last saw each other. Truly an insignificant amount of time in the grand scheme of things, but Spirits, these months apart felt like the longest stretch of time. Zuko knew that he wasn’t the only one who felt the buzz of impatience, of  _ longing _ .

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Sokka gasped against his neck. “I missed you,” he breathed out, his hands were on Zuko’s hips, keeping him in place. His own hands had tugged out Sokka's hair tie, and were buried in the dark curls.

They hadn’t gone very far since entering Zuko’s apartment. Only far enough for Sokka to push him against the wall, crowd into his space and kiss him breathless. This was what Zuko had been missing since they had last seen each other.

When they had first exchanged messages Zuko hadn’t known it would get this far. He hadn’t planned it, but Sokka was nothing if not a surprise at every turn. From the first message Sokka had surprised him, had drawn him in like a moth to a flame. Now here they were, together for a second time, unable to resist the pull to each other.

There was a heat that radiated at every point of contact, and a hard roll of Sokka’s hips that made Zuko shudder, a groan reverberating from his throat.

“ _ Please _ —Sokka—” Zuko gasped. He already felt heavy limbed, sensitive and impatient. “Sokka,” he repeated, his hands giving a small tug where they still were tangled in Sokka’s hair. Whatever words were next were cut off by a bruising kiss.

Sokka was everywhere like this, and Zuko was entirely consumed. “Bed,” he breathed against Sokka’s lips, one final attempt to get them away from the front door. The whine that came from Sokka shouldn’t have made his stomach clench, but that single sound, impatient even to go a short distance made Zuko want to forget why he had even made the suggestion.

It was only when Sokka had pulled away that Zuko was able to clear away some of the lust-filled fog that clouded his mind. He had no idea what he looked like, leaning against the wall, knees weak and already itching to pull Sokka close again. Sokka must have seen it in his eyes because he gave him a crooked grin and pulled away, but not before he grabbed one of Zuko’s hands to lead him along to the bedroom.

The detail was insignificant, or it should be, but Sokka knew where Zuko’s bedroom was, and that thought hooked under his ribs and  _ tugged _ . The warmth bloomed in his stomach, and he was certain that his face was flush.

Spirits he couldn’t wait to feel Sokka against him, around him, everywhere.

There was a slight awkwardness when they entered the bedroom, but with a shy grin Sokka tugged Zuko close again, pulling him into another kiss. He fell into it easily, letting himself get lost in the heat, rejoicing that this was real and Sokka was actually here. They would only have a few days, but that didn’t matter, because right now that was too far away to think about.

Zuko was barely aware of the way Sokka moved him closer to the bed, but he noticed when hands guided him to remove his shirt. Fingertips left a path of fire in their wake, tracing every dip and curve as Sokka’s mouth worked along Zuko’s jaw. A sharp bite to his ear made Zuko gasp, hips canting forward, seeking relief.

There was a hum near his ear, and he could  _ hear _ the teasing in the sound, but didn’t care so long as he could feel Sokka. His hands felt uncoordinated as they tugged at Sokka’s shirt, it felt like a personal offense that it prevented him from touching the skin that he knew lay beneath.

“Impatient, baby?” Sokka’s breath ghosted along Zuko’s neck, and his face  _ burned _ at the endearment. He  _ really _ didn’t have to look to know that there was a self-satisfied smirk on Sokka’s lips. Except he wanted to see him, all of him.

“Off—Sokka—” there was a needy whine to Zuko’s voice, a  _ want _ that he couldn’t hide. He barely succeeded in holding back the sound of surprise when Sokka—free of his shirt—pushed him back onto the bed. The words of protest died in his throat as the next second Sokka climbed after him, settling between Zuko’s legs, kissing him soundly.

His arms quickly went around Sokka, unable to stop from touching him, from familiarizing himself again with every curve and dip. Zuko whimpered when the kiss broke, only to gasp at the hard kisses along his jaw and down his neck. Sokka followed the path down Zuko’s chest, drawing out every gasp, moan, and harsh breath he could until Zuko felt as though he was vibrating with need.

This time when Sokka pulled away Zuko felt the loss keenly. His eyes opened—when had he even closed them—and saw Sokka had in fact sat up, and was watching him carefully. In the afternoon light nothing was hidden, not the heat in his eyes, and not how his mouth was parted as though to catch his breath. His hands rested on Zuko’s hips, a thumb rubbed back and forth on his exposed skin. 

“Can I?” Sokka’s voice sounded too loud in the quiet room. The question burned through Zuko and he gave a jerky nod.

The grin that Sokka gave him was warm and affectionate, breaking his gaze only so that he could work Zuko’s trousers open and off, momentarily pausing to hook a finger at the band of his briefs. Zuko didn’t hesitate to choke out a  _ yes  _ that left him bare as his clothes were tossed to the floor.

Sokka’s hands trailed up along his legs, across his thighs, leaving a lingering heat that made Zuko tremble. Blue eyes watched Zuko for his every reaction, and it all felt too much.

“ _ Please _ ,” Zuko begged, a hand outstretched towards Sokka, for what he wasn’t sure. Sokka seemed to know because he closed the distance between them again. The fabric of his trousers against Zuko felt rough, but it didn’t stop the moan at the sudden pressure against his arousal. Sokka kissed the next moan right out of Zuko’s mouth, and the next, and next.

He kissed the desperate whine when he pulled away enough to break the kiss and remove the pressure between their bodies. Zuko immediately missed his touch. Sokka huffed a laugh that fanned across Zuko’s face. “What is it? What do you need?”

_ That _ question was one that Zuko wasn’t sure would ever get old. It still felt foreign to have it asked of him and to be  _ expected _ to anwer. 

“ _ You _ ,” he breathed out in barely a whisper. The red on his cheeks spread down and across his chest. Almost tentatively, his hands moved down Sokka’s chest. Peaked nipples with their silver bars begged for attention, and dark skin was warm to the touch. Sokka was perfectly still, except for his heavy breathing and quick nod at the unasked question when Zuko’s hands halted at his trousers. He could see just how affected Sokka was. It still sent a thrill through him when he worked the trousers open, pushing them and the boxers far enough down to get to him. There was an audible groan in relief. 

“Baby,  _ please _ ,” Sokka moaned, his hips rocked forward into Zuko’s hand and his eyes fluttered closed, a look of bliss on his face. 

Zuko’s hand tightened for a moment before he released it all together, roughly tugging Sokka back towards him, groaning when they pressed against each other. Sokka’s kiss was expected, but Zuko knew he couldn’t get lost in it. Not yet. Although it felt like a Herculean effort when Sokka began to roll his hips. He stretched out and fumbled with the drawer in the nightstand. It took a couple of attempts, but he was able to find the bottle of lube he had purchased.

He let himself, just for a moment, feel Sokka like this, desperate and needy. Zuko could still feel the fabric where it brushed against the back of his thighs, but it only heightened everything. That Sokka wanted him too much to even pull his trousers all the way off sent a sharp heat through Zuko. 

His hand fumbled with the cap of the bottle. The red haze of lust that was falling over him again made it difficult to think clearly.

Strong fingers grasped his hand, keeping the bottle trapped between them for a moment. Sokka had pulled away again, stopping his movement seemingly by sheer force of will alone based on his expression.

“ _ Fuck _ .” Sokka bit out, eyes screwed shut. His arms were tense where they were propped up to keep himself from laying his full weight against Zuko. “You’ll be the death of me,” he said roughly, eyes finally opened, pupils blown. He pressed a hard kiss to Zuko's lips.

Sokka was more coordinated than Zuko could have been at that moment. He was never more grateful for it than when Sokka—hand slick—brought them together, making it that much easier for Zuko to cant his hips up.

“ _ Sokka _ ,” Zuko moaned. His hand joined Sokka’s pulling a deep groan and half formed words out of his lips.

There was heat everywhere, heat and  _ Sokka _ . Sokka’s hair had fallen forward, the strands brushing against Zuko’s face. It made him feel surrounded by Sokka, his voice, his smell, there wasn’t anywhere that didn’t touch Zuko. How had he survived before Sokka? How had he managed the months apart when this was everything he ever wanted and more? It all felt so consuming, like Zuko was burning from the inside out, and Sokka was his only salvation.

The sharp bite on his shoulder was what finally pushed Zuko over the edge, body pulled taut and no longer able to hold back. He clung to Sokka like a lifeline, seeking the last tendrils of pleasure before he was too sensitive. Sokka’s voice was near his ear with endearments that made him both squirm and send a zing of heat through him with a shiver.

“There you go,” Sokka said once Zuko had regained enough sense of self to open his eyes. His expression was a mixture of warmth, heat, and something deeper that Zuko’s brain couldn’t comprehend in his current state. What he could comprehend was taking Sokka back in hand, tearing a sound of surprise from his lips.

It didn’t take long for a rhythm to be built back up, for Sokka to roll his hips into Zuko’s hand and chase his pleasure. He was a sight to behold when he finally gave himself over. A groan deep from his chest, still moving as though to seek the last bit of pleasure he could stand until finally moving enough to be out of Zuko’s grip.

He settled atop of Zuko, heedless of the mess between them, panting breath against Zuko’s neck. It made him feel overly warm, but he wouldn’t push Sokka away for the world.

“I missed you,” Sokka breathed, “ _ so much _ .” There was something heavier in his words, something vulnerable. 

Zuko wrapped his arms around him. “Me too,” he whispered a sudden lump in his throat.

This was never supposed to get this far, he was never supposed to find  _ this _ on some dating app. Laying there, with Sokka in his arms, relaxing in a way that shouldn’t be comfortable, but Spirits, even with the mess, Zuko didn’t want to be anywhere else.

He knew this would be hard, after seeing Sokka leave the first time he knew that it would only be harder and harder every time. It felt like too much sometimes, but he only had to remind himself that he wasn’t in this alone. Sokka was in it too, they were in this together, and together they would see it through.

**Author's Note:**

> A credit is properly owed to aiyah for the BRU reference that I used.


End file.
